Naden Delal
Naden Delal (ナデン・デラール, Naden Derāru) later renamed as Naden Delal Souma (ナデン・デラール・ソーマ, Naden Derāru Sōma), is one of the female protagonist of Genjitsu Shugi Yuusha no Oukoku Saikenki series. She was one of the dragons in the Star Dragon Mountain Range who Souma met when he was invited personally by the Mother Dragon, Tiamat, for the Contract Ceremony. She later became Souma's fifth wife and the 2nd secondary queen. Appearance Naden has a black hair and was usually seen wearing a black one-piece. There were deer-like antlers growing out of her voluminous black hair on either side of her head, and a black tail sprouting from her rear end. At a glance, she looked to be around fifteen years old. She was short, and looked underdeveloped. However, when looked at in profile, her young face had a hint of beauty, and if she dressed right, she would probably look very cute.Volume 6, Prologue Personality Prior to meeting with Kazuya Souma, Naden was an introverted dragon with low self-esteem, due to the fact that she lacked wings as a dragon and believed that she couldn't fly. She spent most of her time reading books and watching programs on the Jewel Voice Broadcast. She gained more confidence in herself after meeting with Souma. History Naden like all dragons was born in the Star Dragon Mountain Range but unlike others lacked wings and thus she didn't know how to fly. She spent most of her time reading human books mainly of the romance genre but also read adventure books. She also bought a broken Jewel Voice Broadcast receiver that played broadcasts from the Gran Chaos Empire. Her inability to fly resulted in her being bullied by other dragons mainly the gang led by Ruby and her only friend was Pai Long. Abilities Dragon Powers Like all dragons, Naden can change her form from dragon to humanoid and back. Her dragon form is that of a ryuu and therefore does not have wings. * Flight: '''Naden's ryuu form is capable of 'flying' through the air. However, her method of flight is different as she does not use wings for propulsion. She actually keeps herself aloft by some form of magic, and 'swims' through the air currents like a fish swimming through water. Due to her streamlined body, she is capable of flying through rough storms that would give winged dragons like Ruby difficulty without a Little Susumu Propulsion device. * '''Speed: Though her top speed is unknown, she is capable of traveling from the Star Dragon Mountain Range to Freidonia in under 2 hours. She is also capable of moving on the ground at high speeds. * Lightning/Electricity: Unlike other dragons who can breathe fire, Naden is able to store and discharge considerable amounts of electricity and control the intensity of her shocks. She has claimed to be able to stun or paralyze other dragons, and can even turn on broken receivers. Souma is very interested in her electrical power and sees many uses and innovations for it. * Rider Protection: Like all contracted dragons, Naden is able to protect her rider, namely Kazuya, from falling off her back and keep air friction, altitude sickness, G-Forces, and air pressure from affecting him. Other riders, such as Aisha Udgard, must withstand such effects on their own. * '''Weather Prediction: '''The whiskers on Naden's ryuu form are sensitive to air currents and are able to accurately predict future storms. This makes her perfect for the role of weather forecaster. Weaknesses Like all dragons, Naden has a weakness towards extreme cold and is not suited for winter weather. Gallery GSYnOS-LN-v06-Cover.png GSYnOS-LN-v06-p002.png GSYnOS-LN-v06-p003.png GSYnOS-LN-v06-p011.png GSYnOS-LN-v06-p029.png GSYnOS-LN-v06-p034.png GSYnOS-LN-v06-p051.png GSYnOS-LN-v06-p077.png GSYnOS-LN-v06-p140.png GSYnOS-LN-v08-p127.png GSYnOS-LN-v10-pA.png GSYnOS-LN-v10-pF.png References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters